


sana x yousef | what was i going to say?

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: An AU in which Mama Bakkoush does not interrupt Sana and Yousef's goodbye on Sana's doorstep.





	sana x yousef | what was i going to say?

“What was I going to say?” Yousef said, his brow dipping some as he searched for the words, any words, that would prolong the evening. He wasn’t ready for it to end. Wasn’t ready to have to wait for the next time he could steal a few moments with this girl, this magnificent girl. Afraid that those moments may never come.

The street lights danced on the amber hues in Sana’s eyes and her full lips spread into a beaming smile, complete with those dimples he yearned to press his own lips to. “Uh, I don’t know,” she said with a soft laugh that gave life to the butterflies that had taken up residence in this stomach.

“Well, it was something. Definitely something,” Yousef replied, mirroring her smile. They’d conversed with such ease all day. It had seemed to come so naturally to them. Why did he feel so unsure of himself now?

“I guess it couldn’t have been important or else you wouldn’t have forgotten so easily,” Sana teased, that smile taking on more of a playful smirk. His eyes fell to the way the corner of her lips quirked upwards. Right now Yousef didn’t even want to kiss them, he wanted to reach out and feel that curve with his finger tips. His hands balled into fists instead and he felt the bite of his blunt nails against his palms.

“Hm, I guess my mind was distracted by other things,” Yousef said, his dark eyes burning with an intensity that ignited flames on Sana’s cheeks as heat rose there. Her eyes avoided his for a second but that beautiful smile didn’t waver.

“Distracted, huh?” Sana replied, her eyes once more meeting his as she raised a curious brow. “What things?”

Yousef’s hands slid into his pockets, the war between his head and heart becoming all the more difficult as they stood there. He didn’t trust himself not to reach for her, felt like it might come to him like the most natural thing in the world. Yousef watched Sana’s eyes follow the movement and he wondered if she knew.

Yousef wasn’t ready to lay all his cards on the table, so he hedged his bets. “Beautiful things,” he said, hoping she’d catch his meaning without him having to say it out loud. Yousef watched as the smile upon her lips spread and gave way to her dimples again and he figured she knew. He couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks but he was pretty sure it was there none the less.

They stood, quietly regarding each other for a little while longer before a car door shutting down the street broke the moment. Sana visibly flinched, glancing towards her house. Maybe Yousef should have been worried about the impression they may have given if Sana’s parents caught them, especially after the vodka incident, but he couldn’t muster the care. Not for himself anyway. He did, however, eventually manage to care about what it might mean for Sana. So as much as he wished the evening could continue, even if it was just them standing around trying to put off saying goodbye, he knew that bye had to come sooner rather than later.

“So uh,” Yousef said, then paused, his brows drawing together. “I guess this is goodbye then? It’s pretty late and-”

“Yeah,” Sana replied before letting Yousef finish. “The last thing I want is for one of my parents to see us and have to explain why I’m standing out here with you and where Elias is. I’ll leave that to him when he gets home.”

Sana’s own brow creased as she thought of her brother, wondering how he was and more importantly why he’d let himself get in that state. She’d truly believed she was telling the truth when she’d told her mum that Elias wasn’t drinking. Sana hated the fact he’d made a liar out of her but mostly she was just worried about him.

“He’ll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off. Don’t worry,” Yousef said, as if reading her mind.

“Yeah, I know,” Sana replied but she wasn’t completely convinced. There was too much she didn’t know about what had happened and she wouldn’t feel better until she discussed it with Elias.

“Anyway, thanks for walking me home and the… um, detour?” Sana said with a small laugh. They really had lost track of time.

“You’re welcome. Maybe we can do it again some time?” Yousef’s eyes flickered away, uncertainty written over his handsome features. The last thing he wanted to do was push his luck. This whole night hadn’t been planned and it was a different thing taking the advantage of the opportunity to hang out and actually planning it. He feared the latter would be too much for Sana. If the awkward silence was anything to go by, he was right. “Eh, you’re right. Probably for the best if we don’t. I’m not sure my ego could stand being beaten like that again.” Youself filled the silence, figuring a joke about basketball was a safe bet. The smile that rose to Sana’s lips told him he’d been correct.

“We’ll see. You get some practice in and we’ll see.”

With that, Sana turned and walked up the steps to her house. Reaching the door, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Yousef. He smiled back and gave her a small wink before she disappeared into the house. Yousef stood for a moment longer, an unchecked grin on his face. God, he was in trouble.


End file.
